1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens assembly and a lens module utilizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the ongoing development of microcircuitry and multimedia technology, portable cameras are in widespread use, and must maintain standards of compactness and optical performance.
Lens modules are key components of the cameras. A typical lens module includes a lens barrel and a number of components arranged therein, such as lenses, spacers and filters. Generally, the components are compacted together in the lens barrel. The lens module then undergoes a temperature cycling test or a thermal shock test. However, as lenses are sensitive to different temperatures, and stress tends to occur between the lenses in such a compact situation in the temperature cycling test or thermal shock test. Accordingly, an optical resolution of the lens module will be lowered after the test.
What is needed, therefore, is a lens module which can minimize stress therein.